


sit back, relax

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: steve rogers  x readerSummary: spread your legs and try to tell me all about your day.Warnings: sub steve, teasing, handjob, dirty talk, oral, deepthroat, finger sucking, degradation, fingering, masturbation, dirty thoughts/talking, facials
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 59





	sit back, relax

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i haven’t been inspired for any wlw content lately w my own notes and asks so i figured why not work on something that’s been sitting here lmao

Steve’s head hung low when you snuck into the small room he repurposed for an office to work on mission debriefs and the other paperwork the rest of your team tried to avoid doing. Sighing to himself, too tired even for his super-soldier hearing to notice you walk up to the desk with a small smile.

_“Oh. Fuck me…”_ He groaned and threw his current stack of documents aside, leaning back into the chair and rubbing his eyes with another sigh, unaware to your position before him.

You cleared your throat and laughed as Steve tried to hide his surprise with an awkward wave. “Your wish is my command, Rogers, I just have two rules: no touching and try not to cum all over your papers while you spread your legs and tell me about your day.”

Without giving him a moment to argue, you lifted him by his thighs from the chair to the edge of the desk, running your hands over his growing erection through his clothes until he was trembling at your touch.

Dropping to the floor and freeing his cock from its restraints only when he couldn’t take it anymore - the words spilling from his lips were incomprehensible, but the message was loud and clear.

Not wanting him to cum so early, you leaned back to enjoy your quick work, barely a minute of your touch and Steve was already red and twitching for you, eyes hazy with pleasure and drool spilling from his lips.

It was enough to make _you_ wet, but your focus was his pleasure for now.

“Come on, Captain, what’s got you all worked up? Mad we skipped the debrief for food again? It’s okay, Captain, you can let it out with me, I’m here to help you unwind, aren’t I?” You took the time to play with yourself while you waited for him to answer, blowing on his sensitive cock with a smile, “use your words or you’re going to stay like this.”

_“Fuck me.”_ The quiet curse was almost pathetic on his lips, begging for more than what you were giving him. His eyes finally opening to look at you with nothing but need and desperation. “ _Please_.”

If he thought that would be enough to pull you away from your own pleasure and to end the teasing, he was completely wrong, instead, it made your walls tighten around your own fingers, drenching them in your juices.

“Well since you said please, I guess I can think of something to make us _both_ happy.” You let a moan slip as you withdrew your fingers from your wet core and slipped them into his mouth, using your other hand to slip on a cock ring you fished from your pocket onto him before running your tongue up from the bottom of the hard shaft slowly until your lips found their way around his precum-dripping head, lapping up as much as you could while holding yourself back. “Suck as much as you want, Captain, and I’ll do the same for you here, doesn’t that sound fun?”

You were looking up at him when his eyes widened at the proposal, cheeks burning in embarrassment (or maybe shame?) from being unwound so quickly, every secret shame and kink threatening to be exposed with each second you stayed.

Steve held your gaze while he forced himself away from your fingers, a trail of saliva illuminated by the lights remaining as evidence of what he was just doing, his chest heaving while he collected himself just enough to respond, trying to keep an air of righteousness about him even with his cock out and your arousal smeared on his face. _“Do what you want.”_

_“That’s my boy.”_ You cooed over Steve’s submission, returning to sucking on your fingers as if his life depended on the action the moment he finished speaking. “If you keep being good, maybe I’ll let you cum in my mouth instead of all over your desk.”

Taking your time working him further into your mouth, you let yourself adjust to the size of his cock before matching his pace, bobbing your head until his full length was covered in your saliva, his hips becoming erratic as you deepthroated him, knowing he’d do his best from holding back from cumming until you pulled your head back and gave him the word.

If he had any remaining sense of rationality, Steve was using it to stop himself from cumming in your throat right then, trying to ignore the sound of your moans and gagging as his tongue circled your fingers, muffling his own moans.

He was so desperate to re-center himself, to calm every signal in his body that wanted so much to take back control and pound into you until you regret ever treating him like a fucktoy.

But then he noticed the absence of your other hand on the small of his back that was keeping you steady as you sucked him off, now painfully aware of the sounds of you fingering yourself beneath him, enjoying full control of _both_ your pleasures.

The grip he had on the edge of the desk was representative on the grip he had on his impulse to switch your positions and take control over you, his veins protruding as the metal bent under his hands - still holding himself back as you ordered.

When Steve’s pace faltered so he could catch his breath, he let your fingers rest against his lips, taking the time to really take in the sight of you enjoying every moment and stroke freely. _“I can’t do it anymore - I need to cum. Please.”_

You groan as you force yourself to stop, using your clean fingers to stroke Steve lightly as you clean the cum off your own fingers, smiling at his devotion to submissiveness, “So good for me, Captain, I think you’ve earned a reward.”

His breath hitched when your lips closed around him again, wrapping your hands around his waist before bottoming out, ignoring the slight pain in your throat because of his thick cock, face fucking yourself harder as Steve’s moans and gasps urged you on, continuing a rough pace until his hands moved from the desk to the back of your head, holding you firmly as he filled you with cum.

Even when he pulled out, Steve kept cumming, covering your face with thick ropes as you swallowed the load in your mouth, panting and holding your hair back until he calmed down, another long sigh, though this one was much more satisfied than the ones you first heard from him today.

“Feeling relaxed now, Captain? I told you I could help, and we didn’t even have to ruin any of your important paperwork in the process.” You snickered as he helped you sit in the chair with red cheeks, throwing you a towel to clean up the mess he left on your face instead. “Anytime you need help with _paperwork_ again, I’ll make sure to stop by.”


End file.
